Miraculous: Cherished Union
by Mr. Spinner
Summary: Thrice a century, kwamis can become human for a single night. With the help of their chosen, Tikki and Plagg plan to take full advantage. Fluffy one-shot. R&R


**Author's Note: No graphic romance. This is a kid's show, after all.**

 **Cherished Union**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng had always been a romantic. Not to mention imaginative (which could make for a difficult combination at times). Marinette loved the idea of love: a force that could cure hatred, thaw icy hearts, and overall made life itself worth fighting for. It was a force that could overcome any obstacle.

Due to these traits, Marinette was in every sense a shipper. She loved romance and practically lived to see the love blossom between people. Ivan and Mylene. Alya and Nino. Her parents, of course (even if it made her feel ill if she thought about it too hard). She was a firm believer that everyone deserved the happiness of true love and that there was a special someone out there for everyone. A yin to every yang, a dawn to every dusk, a moon to every sun.

And yet, even with fifteen years (give or take) of experience in shipping and match-making, she could never have expected what happened that night.

Marinette awoke to an unfamiliar sound - a heartbreaking sound that drew tears to her eyes. Groggy with sleep, it took her a few moments to understand exactly what she was hearing. Crying? It took a few more moments to realize who could be crying. The only other person that slept in her room. Tikki?

Moving as silently as possible, Marinette turned to see her ever-loving kwami sitting by the window, the light of the half-moon bathing her tiny form and making her red coloration almost glow. It would have been beautiful, if not for the gentle sobs coming from the spirit. Familiar sobs - the sobs of heartbreak.

Marinette was all too familiar with the sound of heartbroken sobbing. She had experienced them firsthand during the few lowest moments of her crush on Adrien. And during all of those few moments, she had had either Alya or Tikki herself to comfort her, to reassure her that she had a chance with the love of her life. And now, judging by Tikki's posture and gentle sobs, she was experiencing something similar. And she had no one to comfort her.

Marinette's instinct to nurture kicked in and she silently left her bed to approach the kwami. "Tikki?" she asked, as gently as she could. The crying stopped like a switch had been turned and Tikki turned to her Chosen with wide eyes, a single stray tear escaping her sapphire eyes.

"Marinette?" Tikki said, quietly and yet hurriedly as she wiped her eyes. "I didn't mean to wake you," she said solemnly. Marinette held up a palm for Tikki to settle upon, to which the kwami obliged.

"Is everything alright, Tikki?" Marinette asked. She didn't want to be too nosy or to pry too far. That might spook her kwami into retreating behind a mask.

"Yes, Marinette," Tikki answered with almost-convincing false cheer. "I'm fine. Just … thinking about the past." Marinette tried to keep her expression open, resisting the urge to flinch. She sensed that Tikki was telling only part of the truth. She smiled gently and brought the kwami back up her loft to settle her into the little bed Marinette had made for her, resting on her bedside table. Marinette petted Tikki's crown, rubbing gently like she knew the kwami liked.

"I hope you feel better, Tikki," Marinette said, truth ringing in her words. Tikki nodded in response and assured that she was before burying herself into the scraps of unused cloth that served as her blankets. Marinette settled herself back into her own bed, but sleep was far from her mind.

The ravenette's mind whirled with questions. Did kwamis have love, romantic love? Did they have mates? Marriage? And if so, where was Tikki's? Did being bound to a Miraculous mean she was separated from her soulmate? That thought brought guilt to squirm in her gut.

In a moment of intuition that comes on the brink of sleep, Marinette remembered the one person who might be able to answer her. The Great Guardian. Master Fu might know what to do. Marinette settled into fitful sleep, determined to help her closest friend. Tikki had helped her too many times to count, and now it was Marinette's turn.

* * *

Adrien was preparing for bed when he heard it. Plagg was mumbling in his sleep, which in itself was strange. The cat-like kwami was usually the most quiet sleeper Adrien had ever heard (not that he had heard many people to compare it to). And rather than remaining still, curled up in a ball like he normally slept, he was shifting, almost twitching. And one word was being repeated: tiki. Tiki? What was that? Plagg had never shown interest in Polynesia before.

In a moment of intuition, Adrien recognized the way Plagg was mumbling, his words breathy, almost like a moan. He was calling for someone he cared about. A person called "Tikki". And from the sound of it, Plagg cared about this "Tikki" very much. Plagg twitched and moved more urgently, his groggy tone taking on a frightened cast. A nightmare!

Adrien bolted to his kwami's side and gently shook the spirit. "Plagg," he whispered, "wake up!" Plagg bolted into the air, eyes wide as he looked around. The cat-kwami relaxed as he returned to the present, lowering himself back to the old cotton shirt that he slept on.

"Who's Tikki?" Adrien asked, surprised by his own boldness. It didn't surprise him when Plagg glared at him and simply rolled over, tail wrapping around himself.

"She's none of your business," Plagg grumbled.

As Adrien settled into his own bed, his mind was ablaze with curiosity, a trait that had only been amplified by his Miraculous. "She" was none of his business. Did Plagg have some sort of mate? Did kwamis even have mates? And if so, where was she? Had she died (somehow) or was she alive and separated from him.

As his eyes closed and sleep overcame him, the model decided to find out whatever he could. He was a sucker for romance (frequently to the chagrin of Plagg himself) and he was now determined to help. In any way he could.

* * *

The next day was Saturday, thank goodness, and Marinette walked the streets of Paris's Asian Quarter to a very familiar building. Though it looked like a simple storefront, nearly identical to the countless small Asian restaurants and healers throughout the chinatown, this one was unique. This one was owned by the Guardian.

Marinette entered the small building and ascended the stairs to find an older woman leaving, clutching a small paper back as Master Fu finished some last-second tips for its use. Must be traditional medicine. Upon seeing Marinette, Fu smiled warmly. "Marinette, welcome back." He beckoned her inside and closed the door. "What can I do for you?"

After the Volpina incident, Marinette had given that mysterious book to Master Fu, knowing full-well that he was the only one who could put it to good use. After that, she had visited a few times to learn secrets he had decoded from the book, facets of her powers that would eventually emerge as she grew closer to Tikki and the need arose. He had stopped after a few lessons, claiming that he could not teach her anything more advanced unless she and Chat Noir knew each other's identities. He had been fine with her polite refusal and simply waited.

Marinette bit her lip and opened her purse, allowing Tikki to zip out and greet the old master. Fu glanced at Marinette, her expression almost begging for privacy from the kwami. He had a feeling he knew what this was about.

"Tikki," Fu said, "would you care for some cookies. I ran to the market this morning and bought some delightful sugar cookies. They are not Dupain-class, but perhaps you would like some?" Tikki paused at the subtle bid for privacy, wondering what he could possibly wish to speak to Marinette alone for. But then, that's what privacy was for.

"Thank you, Master Fu," Tikki said, bowing in midair and passing through the door of the dojo. Fu looked to Marinette and offered tea, to which Marinette declined, and sat cross-legged across from Marinette.

"How can I help you, Marinette?" Fu asked, voice full of patience and desire to help. Marinette felt her cheeks burn at the question she was about to ask. After a long second of hesitation, she decided to bite the bullet.

"Do kwamis have soulmates?" she asked, wincing inside at the bizarre question. Fu simply smiled, his eyebrows rising.

"Does this have to do with Tikki acting strange of late?" he asked, wisdom born of experience serving him well. Marinette glanced back at the door and nodded. Fu sighed and steepled his fingers, as he often did when teaching.

"Kwami, like all other sentient creatures, are very much capable of romantic feelings. While they cannot reproduce, they can enter into relationships based on these feelings. Tikki is in such a relationship, though due to both kwami being bound to a Miraculous, they cannot see each other often except through the eyes of their Chosen." He paused, allowing Marinette to absorb this information.

"So it's my fault she can be with the one she loves?" Marinette asked, heart cracking. She loved Tikki, loved her like the big (well, older) sister she had never had, and the thought that Tikki was separated from her partner for her brought last night's guilt rushing back. She couldn't imagine being cut off from Adrien so … harshly. What did Tikki feel in this?

Fu assured her that this was not the case. "Tikki and her partner were fully aware of what they were doing when they chose to be bound. They accepted it and make due with the circumstances, and have for millennia." That helped, but Marinette still felt a little shamed. Not to mention, something was still … off.

"Last night," Marinette said, "Tikki was crying. And she was staring at the moon. Why the moon?" Fu closed his eyes and sighed, preparing for another explanation.

"While kwami are more than capable of love, they cannot … express it as humans so-often do." Marinette's eyes were wide with confusion and Master Fu decided to be a little more blunt. "What I mean to say is, except under very specific circumstances, they cannot bond in a … carnal manner." The blush the stretched from Marinette's neck to the roots of her hair showed that she understood that.

"So, Tikki and her partner - they can't-" She couldn't bring herself to say it, but Master Fu's nod told her she was right. "What kind of circumstances?" she asked.

"Three times a century," Fu explained, "there is a lunar event that allows kwami bound to a Chosen to, in a sense, manifest a human form. These are the three nights in every hundred years when these partners can be as close as humans."

Marinette was both embarrassed and astonished by this news, a faint smile brightening her features. Only one thing bothered her now. Why wouldn't Tikki tell her about this? Why would she simply keep it to herself and lose the one time in over thirty years when she could be with her partner?

When she voiced this question to Master Fu, he simply held her gaze. "Because to manifest her human form, Tikki needs the help of her Chosen." Marinette felt excitement rise within her and stood up, ready to ask what she needed to do. She was halted in her tracks by Fu's unchanged demeanor. "She needs to be able to bond far more deeply with you, in a manner that gives her full control. In a way, she will possess you, as spirits do."

That gave Marinette pause. So that's why Tikki hadn't told her about this. Tikki, selfless, caring, nurturing Tikki, would never have asked if she could do something like that to Marinette. But Marinette knew now, and she was still determined to help if she could.

"What do I need to do?" she asked, eye hardening with fortitude. Fu almost looked surprised at her question.

"Are you certain you wish to do this? Tikki will have full control over you, forcing your consciousness into a sleep-like state. And she will be spending time with another boy while in this state." Fu was not trying to talk her out of it, he simply wanted her to fully understand what she was getting into.

Marinette didn't hesitate to nod. Fu smiled and stood, opening a cabinet to retrieve an old-looking scroll. He handed it to Marinette, explaining that it was instructions for the Manifestation. "I applaud your loyalty to your kwami," Fu said as she left. "It seems I really did pick the right girl for the job." Marinette blushed and bowed, as her Uncle Cheng had taught her was preferred in China, and left to find Tikki and give her the good news.

As Marinette left Fu's home, the old master began writing a letter to his other Chosen. If Tikki would have the chance to manifest, it was only right that the boy be informed of the possibility as well.

* * *

As Adrien returned home from his Chinese lesson, he rifled through the mail he had received through the week. Most of it was fanmail, typical of the day. Some were letters from universities, hoping to plant their seeds early. There were even a few packages, gifts from fangirls. He sighed at the lack of anything substantial - a postcard from a friend, a letter from a loved one. Just the usual stuff.

As Adrien moved to place them in a large storage cabinet where he kept the rest of it, a package fell from the pile. Adrien picked it up and his eyes widened at the Mandarin characters it was written in. Who would write to him in Mandarin? Adrien dropped the rest of his mail and picked up the package, a narrow cardboard box that looked like it would hold a scroll. He tore of the letter taped to it and opened it, revealing a missive in perfect Mandarin.

Dearest Chat Noir,

I am certain you have noticed Plagg's odd behavior of late. Like you, he is heartsick, wishing for the partner that he loves. Within two weeks, an event will transpire that will allow them to meet in proper circumstances.

The letter went on to explain how this would occur, the information bringing a slight color to Adrien's ears. He glanced at Plagg, who sat by the window curled in a ball. To make matters stranger, there was an uneaten section of camembert sitting right next to him. Something was definitely wrong. He returned to the letter.

The Chosen of Plagg's partner has agreed to perform the necessary actions for her kwami. I do not urge you to do as such, I simply inform you of the possibility. Within the box is a scroll detailing the method of Manifestation, should to decide so.

Your friend and ally,

The Great Guardian

Adrien sat on his bed and mulled over what he had just learned. Whoever this was, he had to have been the one to give Adrien his ring in the first place. Could he also have his father's book, the one that detailed secrets of the Miraculouses and their past Chosen? It would make sense.

Back on the matter at hand, Adrien debated with himself on whether he should go through with it. After several minutes of internal struggle, he glanced at Plagg, still moping by the window. The model had a sudden thought on his own relationship (or lack thereof) with Ladybug. She may not return his feelings, but at least he got to see her every now and then, to speak with her and crack his jokes, even if she claimed to not like them. Plagg, on the other hand, had none of that. The best he had was a secondhand view of his loved one.

That thought hardened Adrien's resolve and he stood up, scooping Plagg up in his hands. "Plagg, do you want to see your special kwami?"

* * *

Two weeks passed in the blink of an eye, and Marinette had just enough time to finish her icing on the cake. The Parisian had decided to design and create a dress for Tikki for her upcoming "romantic rendezvous". Tikki had strongly objected to Marinette going out of her way for her (more so than she already was; the fact that Marinette was choosing to do this still made the kwami a little uncomfortable) but the ravenette had not listened. She was determined to give Tikki the best night of her long life.

And Tikki would be lying if she said she wasn't touched. In fact, getting past her discomfort and agitation at Marinette's uncompromising will to go through with something so invasive as a Manifestation, she was unthinkably grateful.

Finally, the night of the full moon arrived. After having dinner with her parents, she announced that she would turn in early. While Tom and Sabine were surprised, they wished her good night.

After donning Tikki's dress, careful to keep a sheet around her to keep Tikki from ruining the surprise (she hadn't let Tikki watch as she designed it either) Marinette turned off her lights and opened her curtains, allowing the light of the full moon to bathe her room in its glow. Marinette lay on her back and took a deep breath. She folded her hands over her chest and nodded, signalling that she was ready.

Tikki, strengthened by the resolve in Marinette's eyes, took in the moonlight and lowered herself towards Marinette, eldritch energy simmering within her and ready to bond with her Chosen's soul. Tikki phased into Marinette's chest and her energies latched on. Marinette gasped at the sharp, almost painful, feeling of warmth that blossomed within her, far more potent than when she transformed into Ladybug. Marinette fell into deep slumber, and a peachy-red glow enveloped her. The glowing aura grew, a sound like rolling waves accompanied the change in the Chosen's body.

When the glow faded away, the resulting woman stood and waited for the dizziness to pass before looking at herself in the mirror, the sheet falling away. The woman, Tikki, gasped at her own appearance.

Within the mirror stood a woman in her early twenties, tall and slim, with porcelain skin painted with a natural blush. Her facial structure resembled Marinette, though not completely; a casual observer would think they were related. Her hair was bound in a perfect bun and was a just-unnatural dark-red color, two strands framing her face like her familiar antennae. Her lips were plump and naturally dark pink. The only thing that didn't change was her eyes: deep sapphires filled with the wisdom of ages, but tempered by kindness and compassion.

Tikki gasped in awe at what she was wearing. Marinette had designed her a simple off-the-shoulder wine-red evening gown, the bodice hugging her figure and the skirt flaring ever-so-slightly. Black spots dotted the dress, giving the appearance of a ladybug. Tikki chuckled at that; her Chosen was just as clever as she was kind. Black flats covered her feet and a small ladybug-patterned clutch purse was in her hand. A silver necklace with a single red gem tied everything together.

Tikki opened the clutch to find a good amount of money, and Tikki mentally scolded her Chosen, even if it had no effect. The girl was too kind, sometimes. Tikki smiled and almost shed a tear at her kindness.

Careful to not mar her new dress, Tikki climbed onto the terrace where Marinette kept her plants, marveling at the city of Paris at night. Tikki sighed in contentment, thinking how lucky Marinette was to have her life. Tikki didn't envy the girl, she simply accepted that her Chosen had a wonderful life, in ways she didn't even realize.

Channeling what little magic she could use in this form, Tikki leapt over the banister and floated to the street below. No need to give Marinette's parents a heart attack. She struck out for the Seine, her stride smooth and elegant as a dancer's.

It was time to meet with her beaux.

* * *

Plagg sat up with a gasp after his own Manifestation and stood, stumbling against the wave of dizziness that came from it. Why did he always forget that part? After the spinning cleared, he looked at himself in Adrien's mirror. He smirked at his own reflection.

Plagg appeared in his early-to-mid twenties, lean and wiry like a cat. His face was similar to Adrien's but subtly different, like a long-lost relative. His hair was midnight-black, as well as shaggier than Adrien's and rather unkempt, two tufts sticking out to resemble flat cat-ears. His skin was tanned and his ears slightly pointed, hidden by his hair. His eyes were acid-green emeralds, almost glowing with experience and glinting with mischief. His mouth curled in a natural smirk that was all-feline.

Adrien had decided to loan Plagg some of his designer clothes (he had too many to wear, anyway). The model had dressed him in a vibrant green dress shirt covered with a black blazer, with black dress pants and matching formal shoes. A silver ring on his finger completed the look. Plagg quickly untied the tie Adrien had donned for him and tossed it away. Too formal, not to mention constricting.

Plagg checked his blazer pocket for the wallet Adrien had promised him, containing enough money for a really fancy date, and smiled (not smirked, smiled) at his Chosen's good heart. The boy may be lovesick, goofy, and too nice for his own good, but Plagg knew to be grateful when it was earned. And Adrien had earned gratefulness in spades for this (not that he would ever know it).

Utilizing some of his latent magic, Plagg opened the window and leapt straight to the ground, unhurt by the fall. He continued on, leaping over the fence surrounding the mansion and bolted for the river.

It was time to meet his date.

* * *

Tikki gazed over the Seine as she walked the cobbled bank, passing couples indulging in the same idea of a romantic stroll. She paused and sighed as the lights of the city caught the rippling water just the right way, creating a ghostly reflection of the starry sky that no parisian could see. That was one of the things she didn't care for about the city: one could never see the stars.

"Enjoying the view?" came a raspy whisper, from an all-too-familiar voice. Tikki grinned and turned to find Plagg gazing down at her with hooded eyes, the picture of a lazy cat in human form. She smirked as his gaze darted ever-so-briefly lower.

"Are you?" she asked, her voice smooth and low. Plagg smirked and gently took her hand, placing a feather-light kiss on the back, one that tingled with pleasure. Tikki twisted her hand to gently take his wrist, then looped her arm through his. Plagg's smirk never wavered as he led them further down the Seine. As they walked, they caught up and made small talk, albeit discussing subjects and using terms no human could hope to understand.

"Your dress is quite lovely," Plagg commented. Tikki smirked at him.

"Thank you. My Chosen made it for me." Even in human form, both were careful about their Chosens' privacy. Plagg raised an eyebrow, mischief in his eyes.

"Well the girl certainly has talent. You look positively … delectable." He purred the last word. Tikki blushed faintly, but smiled.

"And you look rather debonair yourself," she replied. "Your chosen has a fine taste in evening wear." She grinned. "How did you get ahold of those?"

"Loaned to me by said Chosen," Plagg said haughtily.

"Loaned?" Tikki asked with an air of patronism.

"Yes, loaned," Plagg huffed. "Not 'borrowed'." They chuckled and fell back into small talk, simply enjoying the time they could spend together. After a while, their path led them to a fancy, open-air river-side restaurant.

"Reservation for 'Felix'?" Plagg asked, using his preferred alias. The host checked his list before giving a cool, professional smile and guiding them to a couples' table that overlooked the water. Plagg pulled out Tikki's chair before taking his own, a gentleman despite his lackadaisical attitude. After all, this wasn't just anyone; this was the love of his immortal life.

"I believe I picked last time," Tikki said, "which means it's your turn." Tikki wasn't particularly thrilled about what her partner may order, more than likely something heavy with cheese, but she was nothing if not fair.

Plagg winked and gave their order, having already planned it out. "Water to drink," he requested, knowing it was Tikki's preference, "and spaghetti for the entree with cookies for dessert. And bring lots of parmesan." The waiter nodded, staying a second longer than necessary to eye Tikki up and left to deliver their order. The waiter's gaze didn't escape Plagg, who couldn't help a cat-like growl from escaping.

A hand on his own drew him away from admittedly-murderous thoughts and he turned to see amusement sparkling in Tikki's eyes. "Jealous?" she teased.

"For you, my lovely lady, always." He was rewarded with a faint blush as Tikki laced their fingers together. Plagg reached over and took her other hand in his, stroking his thumb over the back of her hand. Both were content to just look into each other's' eyes. Their appearances were different, but the eyes could never lie. Kwami in any form knew this better than anyone.

The spell was only broken when a different waiter arrived with their food. A plate of spaghetti was settled between them and layered with a generous helping of parmesan, followed by a plate of chocolate-chip cookies. Tikki had a brief thought about a movie she had watched with Marinette, in which two dogs ate spaghetti and ended up kissing; a scene that, according to her Chosen, had become rather cliche. Tikki smiled faintly; she had never minded cliches.

As if on cue, the couple found a strand that connected their bites. Grinning sheepishly, they followed the trend and drew closer, ending in a short-but-sweet kiss. Faint sighs drew their attention to a group of waitresses and female patrons watching them with dreamy smiles. One older woman struck her husband with her rather-large purse and demanded to know why they didn't do things like that anymore.

The pair of Manifested chuckled at that. "It is impressive that we've kept the spark for so long," Tikki commented.

Plagg scoffed. "Maybe by human standards," he said dryly. "But you are worth every second of waiting." Tikki lifted an eyebrow at the cheesy compliment, then chuckled at the wordplay of her thoughts. The couple finished their spaghetti (sadly without any replays of the shared-strand) and moved on to dessert.

After they finished, Plagg paid (after insisting against Tikki's offer to go dutch) and they left, Plagg once again taking the lead. The couple walked through the lit streets of Paris, marvelling at the beauty of the city they played a part in protecting. It was nice (even for Plagg) to be able to enjoy the city at leisure, rather than crammed in a bag, stuffed in a pocket, or through the rushed eyes of their transformed heroes.

Eventually, Plagg led them to a small old-fashioned brick apartment building, the outside carefully sculpted to look artfully old and worn. Tikki glanced at Plagg, who smirked as if to say "trust me". Well, she did trust him …

They entered to find a man in a nice suit and a thick book at the desk. "Mr. Felix?" he asked, to which Plagg nodded. The attendant smiled and handed him a large iron key with an elaborate apartment number attached. He gestured for them to head up and got back to his novel.

Plagg led his lady to apartment thirteen (typical for the spirit of bad luck) and unlocked the door to reveal a spacious one-roomed loft decorated in pastel whites and soft reds, with a small kitchenette and king-sized bed covered in silk sheets. Tikki marvelled at the romantic scene, and pursed her lips when she heard a lock click.

She turned her head to find Plagg leaning against the door, his blazer hung up, and he all-but strutted to her and placed his hands on her waist. Tikki wrapped her hands around his neck, content to gaze into his emerald eyes, just as he was more than happy to lose himself in her sapphire ones. They leaned in and rested their foreheads against each other, their noses brushing. They closed the last of the space and their lips met.

Their kisses started short and sweet, a steady stream of pecks. After some time, Tikki tilted her head to deepen the contact, something Plagg was all-too-happy to return. Their kisses became more heated, fervent, passionate. Plagg broke away and trailed kisses over Tikki's cheek, eliciting a giggle from his partner. He trailed down her jaw and to her neck, leaving a trail of fire in his wake and bringing a gasp from Tikki.

Tikki couldn't help moaning as Plagg trailed kisses around her throat and pulse point, purring like a cat all the while. If she didn't get some relief, she might explode. Tikki moved her hand to the back of Plagg's head and gently scratched at the place she knew he loved. Plagg broke away to hiss in pleasure, his purring growing even louder, and Tikki kissed his forehead before bringing him back up to face her. She kissed his cheek, his temple, his forehead, all over, just as he had her.

Tension building, Plagg wrapped his arms around Tikki's thighs and lifted her up with a squeak before dropping her on the bed. He kissed her neck and her mercifully-uncovered shoulders, his hands rubbing up and down her sides. Tikki panted and continued to pet her partner, his purrs becoming even more pronounced.

After a time, Plagg pulled Tikki into a sitting position and threaded his fingers along the back of her dress, searching for the zi- Buttons?! Plagg hissed in annoyance, making Tikki giggle.

"Why buttons?" Plagg asked quietly, hoping to preserve the mood despite his annoyance.

"To keep out rascals like you," Tikki whispered in his ear, making him shiver. Acting on human instinct, Tikki began unbuttoning Plagg's shirt and caressing his toned chest. Those lean, but firm muscles were all his and she savored their unyielding softness, a sensation she hadn't felt in over thirty years. Plagg smirked and slipped off his shirt, allowing his partner to see him in all his glory. His smirk widened at the lust burning in her eyes.

Refocusing his efforts, Plagg deftly unbuttoned Tikki's bodice, revealing her undergarments, and sighed in awe. No matter how many centuries passed, the sight of her would always leave him breathless.

Tikki grinned and pushed Plagg backward and onto the sheets before climbing on top of him. She planned, just as he did, to savor this night. Every single moment of it.

* * *

As the sun rose, Tikki nuzzled into the firm surface under her, reluctantly emerging from the folds of slumber. She breathed deep and her eyes fluttered open to find tanned flesh beneath her and encircling her. After a brief moment, all of last night returned to her in its intimate glory and she smiled, relaxing into the arms of her partner.

Tikki glanced up into the relaxed face of Plagg, savoring the look of peace that accentuated his natural smirk. She held back a groan at the sight of blonde roots in his hair, a sign that their manifestations were wearing off. They would need to leave soon.

"Plagg," Tikki sing-songed, voice gentle. Plagg stirred and held her tighter, bringing a smile to her face. She slowly freed one arm and scratched at the back of his head and kissed his cheekbone. "Plagg," she said, more firmly this time. The feline grumbled good-naturedly, knowing full-well what that tone meant. Their time was running short.

"Just a little longer," he softly pleaded. Tikki giggled and kissed him again before prying his arms from around her.

"No, my love. Now," she answered. Tikki emerged from the silk sheets and began to dress. As she replaced her undergarments, Tikki felt a spark run up her spine and turned her head to find Plagg watching her, mischief and love battling in his eyes.

"No, don't stop," he chuckled. "I was enjoying the show." Tikki rolled her eyes and continued to dress, perhaps a bit more vigorously than before. As she buttoned up her dress, she heard the bed creak and turned to find Plagg dressing as well. She tsked at his uneven buttons and approached him with playful sternness.

"Like this," she said, unbuttoning him. Plagg smirked leaned in, nuzzling her neck as she fixed his shirt. Tikki giggled as he began purring, smoothing the wrinkles in his shirt. Plagg pulled away and tried to lose himself in her eyes, before her hair struck him. Only a few inches of red remained, replaced by glossy black. Damn.

Tikki turned to leave, but Plagg took hold of her wrist. "Last kiss," he whispered, reminding her of their arrangement. One last kiss to remember before the next time.

Tikki smiled and drew him in, capturing his lips with her own. It was both firm and gentle, hurried and relaxed, sensuous and sweet, all rolled into one. With silent agreement, they gentle pulled apart and Tikki began to leave. They held onto each other's arms as long as they could before they separated and the door began to close.

"See you soon, my love," she whispered, before the door clicked shut. Plagg rested his forehead against the doorframe and pouted. Like every time before, he didn't know how he could survive another thirty-odd years without … human intimacy. And, like always, he shook it off and finished dressing before leaving the building, dropping his key onto the front desk as he left.

Hope that Marinette gives her enough cookies, he thought wryly. It was the dress that confirmed his suspicions. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the girl who had a massive crush on the hopelessly-oblivious Adrien, was really Ladybug. He knew without a shred of doubt.

Secretly, he was rooting for those two. They were meant for each other - two sides of the same coin. Just like their kwamis.

* * *

Marinette woke up in her bed, wrapped in her comforter like a cocoon. She shifted to see Tikki, once again a tiny, adorable kwami, gazing at the rising sun. The dress she had worn was neatly folded on Marinette's desk chair, the necklace and clutch laying on top and the flats on the ground.

"Good morning, Marinette," Tikki said brightly, zipping up to hover in front of her Chosen's face. The ravenette smiled warmly and sat up.

"You're in a good mood," she commented wryly. Tikki giggled that adorable giggle of hers.

"Yes I am," she confirmed. "And in no small part thanks to you." Marinette took Tikki in her hands and hugged her, happy that the kwami was happy.

* * *

Plagg basked in the rising sunlight, curled up in a ball, as his Chosen woke up with a wide yawn. "Good morning, Plagg," he said groggily.

"Yes it is," the kwami confirmed. Adrien lifted an eyebrow in surprise, but grinned and let it slide. Plagg sighed and watched the sun rise into the sky, a wheel of camembert lying unnoticed a few feet from him.

He silently prayed to whatever deity cared to listen that their Chosen would realize the truth soon. It may be thirty years before they could experience that again, but love was more than the physical. It was commitment, it was cherishing the little things.

And true love was eternal.

And the cat-kwami knew, deep down, that above a bakery in Paris, his partner was feeling the same.

 **The greatest special thanks to YouTube's _Maruvie_ , whose lovely (miraculous!) work inspired this piece. Check her out! **


End file.
